You Chose the story!
by thelastwaterbender621
Summary: Right after the war, everyone is peaceful. The Gaang is busy but happy until a friend from Katara's past shows up. What would happen if the Kiss at Ba Sing Se was interrupted how would that change Aang and Katara's relationship? What if another guy is added into the mix? After every chapter, you will chose which way the story will go!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the votes, and the results are in! So here we go. First, this story will take place right after the war, the Fire Nation Capital, Kataang 3, secondary couples are Tokka, Sukka, and Maiko. Guest appearances by Jet and FoFoMcCuddlypoops. Katara (and Suki to a lesser extent) will get hurt somehow and our main villain is DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *DADADDAADDADADADADADADADATSH * WATER TRIBE CITIZEN WHO BEFRIENDS THE GAANG AND MESSES UP RELATIONSHIPS!YAY! Ok now to explain the rest... Ok after EVERY chapter I will write 2-3 opening paragraphs for the next chapter, then you just vote on which one you want to start the chapter off and there you go! So here is the long awaited CHAPTER 1! :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, the amazing Bryke did!

* * *

Citizens from all four nations stood together in front of the new Fire Lord and the young Avatar. Water Tribe, Fire nation, and Earth Kingdom. Altogether, at the Fire Lord's coronation symbolized the coming together of the once feuding nations.

Friends and allies of the Avatar stood infront, proud to have contributed to ending to 100 year war. But, Avatar Aang only could see one. She stood out in the crowd, blue eyes shining with love and pride. Through this whole adventure she had been there. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He loved her and now that the war was over he was hoping they could finally be together.

Katara stared up at him. His face was the picture of peace and contentment. Finally, the war was over, they could all relax for a while. At least Katara hoped. She could finally tell him how she felt, no more ifs or buts about it. All she could feel was relief. For the longest time this moment seemed impossible. But now, it was reality.

The crowd erupted in cheers and everyone was happy. Things were looking up for the world.

After the coronation, things got VERY busy. Planning with generals, peace talks, and meetings caused the Gaang to constantly exhausted. They hardly got time to just be together and hang out. Pretty much the only time they saw each other was a the meetings and dinner, which was usually with stuffy generals.

Finally, while in Ba Sing Se, the generals gave them the weekend off. They said that the kids had been working too hard, and they should get to spend some time together.

The Gaang spent most of Saturday at Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. They were all under one roof, happy, unharmed, and peaceful.

Aang looked at the scene before him. Sokka was attempting to paint a picture to 'capture the moment' as he put it. But, from the sounds of it, he wasn't doing a good job. Aang smiled to himself and walked onto the balcony.

Soon after, he heard soft footsteps behind him. Katara stood next to him, watching the sunset. He turned toward her and she did the same. The smile they shared radiated nothing but love.

Aang pulled her in for a long hug. He knew he had loved her for a long time and all those weeks of staring at her from across the meeting tables was getting old. Now he could hold her and love her without any distractions.

When they finally broke apart, Katara heard someone else come out on the balcony. She could only think of one person who could ruin this moment.

"Sokka!" Katara looked toward the figure but suddenly realized it wasn't her annoying brother. Aang looked too and didn't have any idea who this guy in front of them was.

After a long and rather awkward silence, Katara spoke, turning away from Aang. "Cikuq?"

* * *

****

I'm so sorry it's so short! I had to set up the scene! Next chappy will be sooooo much longer I promise! So the choices for the next chapter's start is...

1) "CIKUQ!" Katara yelled running toward him, completely forgetting about Aang and engulfing the stranger in a hug. "It's been so long! How are you?" Katara seemed overjoyed to see this guy. Aang suddenly felt a pawn of jealousy in his stomach that he couldn't quell.

2) Katara looked from Aang to Cikuq. She seemed confused. Why is he here? I thought he was gone! I didn't think I would EVER see him again! Katara felt dizzy, she had no idea what to do.

3) Aang looked at the stranger furiously. "Who are you?! And why are you here?" How dare this man come in and interrupt his moment with Katara. "You better explain yourself!" "Aang! STOP!" Katara yelled at him.

So there you have it! Sorry again it was so short! VOTE! :) Things are about to get complicated! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating! It's been so crazy! You all thought I gave up didn't ya? Well, you're not getting rid of me that easy! My very good friend on here, TheLucky38 (He's amazing check out his stories Kataangers!) told me that for some reason it wouldn't let him review on this story so if this happened to you, I am deeply sorry! If you wanna vote at the end of this chapter and it won't let you, just PM me! Don't worry I won't bite! Now forward with this story!**

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is the handy work of Bryke and NOT me so yeah.

* * *

****  
Katara looked from Aang to Cikuq. She seemed confused. Why is he here? I thought he was gone! I didn't think I would EVER see him again! Katara felt dizzy, she had no idea what to do.

"Cikruq," she said again, still not being able to process that he was here.

"I know you are surprised to see me Katara and I am very sorry if I interrupted anything, but we really need to talk," Cikruq mumbled. Aang couldn't do anything but stare. He didn't like the way this guy was looking at Katara. Something seemed off about him, even though he acted nice enough, but then again so did Jet.

Aang didn't like the way this guy looked either. He had a hairstyle similar to Sokka's but a little more grown out. He was buff, but not overly so. He seemed to have just the right amount of muscles without looking ridiculous. Cikruq was a couple inches taller than Katara, and Aang absolutely HATED looking up at him.

Even though Aang didn't know this guy or had even said anything to him, he instantly didn't like him.

Whatever trance Katara seemed to be in, she snapped out of it. The last time Katara had seen Cikruq it had been over two years ago, way before she had meet Aang. But, she couldn't think about that now, she had to deal with this.

"You want to talk?" Katara finally spoke, her voice wrapped in confusion. She knew they had to catch up, but he seemed to want to talk about something important.

"Yes, I do," he answered shortly. "But I want to talk alone," Cikruq glared at Aang. Even in the dazed condition she was in, this gesture didn't go unnoticed.

Aang's back straightened, his fists clenched until his knuckles were white, and he went sort of pale. He started walking stiff legged off the balcony.

"Aang, you don't have to go," Katara called after him, but he didn't slow down. Aang didn't even turn around when he answered.

"It's fine Katara, we will talk later," his voice was hollow, no emotion behind his words. Aang continued off the balcony and closed the door behind him. Katara turned around to the sunset, and looked over Ba Sing Se. With her back to him, Cikruq smiled, finally that little bald kid is gone, away from my girl.

But, Katara wasn't 'his girl' at least not yet. That is the whole reason he came back. He had come back to claim what was rightfully his.

"Why are you here?" Katara finally asked, her back still to him.

"We need to talk," Cikruq answered coming behind her. Katara shuttered when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. She whirled around and pushed him away.

"I don't know what you mean," she hoped by playing dumb would make him leave, that if she could just pretend that that horrible day years ago had never happened. No she pushed the thought out of her head.

"Yes you do, and you know it," Cikruq insisted standing next to her. Katara looked over at him and noticed how close he was, and a small blush graced her cheeks.

"Ok, I do, but I don't want to talk about it!" her voice was rising and she didn't even try to quiet herself. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you again," Cikruq was making her uncomfortable under his intense stare. "I really missed you, it has been over two years Katara! You can't keep running away from me."

"What? I am not running away from you!" Katara yelled throwing her hands in the air. "I'm going inside, we can talk later," she walked briskly inside. Cikruq stared after her, knowing she couldn't be mad for long. I mean who can resist this. He thought and turned to watch the sun sink below the wall of the great city of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

As soon as Katara stepped through the door she was pushed off to a corner by, none other than, Toph.

"Sugar Queen, what happened out there?" Toph questioned. By the look on her face, Katara could tell something wasn't right.

"Why do you ask?" Katara answered clearly worried. She was still annoyed how Cikruq acted out there. After everything that happened two years ago he expects to just show up and everything be ok?

"When Aang came in a few minutes ago, and he just stalked off to bed. Everyone is worried about him, he doesn't seem like himself. I'm blind and even I could tell he isn't happy. And who is that guy? The only thing Sokka told me was that he was an old friend of yours and he needed to see you right away." Toph bombarded the girl with a thousand questions.

Katara knew something was up the minute Toph called him Aang. "He is an old friend, but something happened. I don't feel like talking about it. I think I'm going to find Aang." Katara turned on her heels and half walked and half jogged up the stairs.

* * *

"Aang? Are you up here," she called out when she reached the top of the stairs. A muffled 'In here,' came from his bedroom.

Katara walked slowly to his door and pushed it open. There was Aang, laying with his back to her, still in his formal Air Nomad robes. He didn't want to talk to her, not now.

"Hey, are you ok? Toph told me you seemed... well not yourself," Katara came over and sat on the bed.

"I'm just fine. Just tired that's all." His voice still lacked any emotion. But, he wasn't fine he was hurt. She was just about to kiss him and that jerk ruined it. And Katara let him! She didn't send him away and there is obviously something going on.

"I know you and you're not ok! Aang, is it Cikruq?" Katara hit it right on the nose. Aang physically grimaced and looked up at her.

"No, I'm fine! Stop worrying so much!" Aang's voice was getting louder but, Katara didn't care.

"Don't you trust me enough to tell me?! I'm your best friend!" Katara's voice matched his.

"Katara, please, I just want to be alone," Aang told her and sat up. Katara sighed, hopped off the bed, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"If you want to talk, you know where to find me," she whispered as she walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her. Aang laid back down and touched his cheek, wishing for her to come back.

* * *

Cikruq ambled back into the tea shop. Most everyone was still sitting around, the only ones missing were Aang and Katara.

Sokka looked up from his painting to see an awkward Cikruq standing in the door.

"Cikruq, how did the talk with my sister go?" Sokka asked. Cikruq shrugged and stood there silently.

"Hey, do you need someplace to stay? Because you could stay here with us if you want," Sokka continued. Sokka liked Cikruq, when they were younger they were pretty good friends. Sokka had always been a little jealous of the boy, he was an amazing warrior.

"I would love a room! Thank you so much for your hospitality!" Cikruq said with false enthusiasm. It would play into his plan to win Katara over quite nicely.**  
**

* * *

****

A) Sokka just nodded and pointed him up the stairs. "Third door on your right," he informed Cikruq and went back to his painting. Cikruq crept up the stairs and heard yells coming from a room next to the one Sokka assigned to him. Curiosity overtook him and he leaned in and listened to the conversation.

B) Sokka just nodded and pointed him up the stairs. "Third door on your right," he informed Cikruq and went back to his painting. Cikruq walked up the steps and almost ran into a girl racing out of one of the rooms. "Katara?"

There ya go! Revenge will be update ASAP (Tomorrow or Thursday) Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I am going to clear something up, THIS IS A KATAANG STORY! Cikruq only serves the purpose of messing up their relationship but, his plan will only bring them closer in the end! Sorry if any of you are confused! Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful masterpiece known as Avatar the Last Airbender!  


* * *

****  
Sokka just nodded and pointed him up the stairs. "Third door on your right," he informed Cikruq and went back to his painting. Cikruq crept up the stairs and heard yells coming from a room next to the one Sokka assigned to him. Curiosity overtook him and he leaned in and listened to the conversation.

Cikruq heard everything. Every word murmured in the room drifted through the door as if it wasn't there at all. Even from behind the door, he could hear the hurt in Aang's voice. It was almost enough to make him feel sorry for causing so much trouble between the two teenagers. Almost.

"If you want to talk, you know where to find me," Cikruq snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Katara say and raced down the hall, running lightly on the balls of his feet. He reached the room Sokka assigned him and dashed inside.

Cikruq, curiosity getting the better of him poked his head out his door and look down the hall. There was Katara curled in a ball, head on her knees, as she sat just outside of Aang's door. She looked up suddenly, a few stray tears sliding down her face as she glanced over at Cikruq.

"What are you doing? Spying on me? That's just great! Cikruq, go home nobody wants you here!" with that Katara jumped out of her position and walked over to her room. The door slammed with such a force, that the whole hall seemed to shake like ripples in water.

Cikruq sucked in a long breath and slowly breathed it out. Nice going. He thought to himself as he closed his door and flopping down on the oversized bed in the corner of his new room.

* * *

Katara stared at the wall. Unmoving and unfocused she replied the fight over and over again. Aang acted like he was a hollow shell, the shell of the person he used to be. That thought alone sent involuntary shivers down her spine. He was acting like he did when Appa was stolen, back on the Serpents Pass.

Then she thought of Cikruq. Was he really spying on her? Or did she wrongly accuse him? She should probably go apologize for her rashness. But something rooted her to her spot. The ugly memory in the back of her mind. It had been threatening to show it's hiduious face in the front of her brain.

For the past hour she had been pushing it back but, now the scene flashed through her mind like a slideshow. The setting, two years ago, when the men of her tribe had been getting ready to leave for the war.

* * *

_Cikruq stood in front of her. His long hair pulled up into his normal wolf's tail, the normal style for men in her village. The setting sun reflecting back at her from the eyes of her best friend._

_Before Cikruq left, him and Katara were as close as to people could be. They did everything together, chorus, talking, and everything in general. They had been inseparable. Back then she had only been 12 and couldn't imagine a world besides the frozen tundra she had grown up on._

_The world seemed like a scary and foreign place and she couldn't imagine her best friend leaving her for something so uninviting. She was scared knowing her closest companion and secret crush would be traveling around the world, risking his life for the war._

_Ever since they had been kids, Katara thought he would be her soulmate. He was kind and compassionate. And when you're 12, you think you know what love was. But, as it turns out, she had no idea._

_Cikruq, who was 14 at the time, looked at her on that late afternoon with such love and sadness that she knew she would be spilling her guts._

_"Cikruq, before you go there is something I need to tell," Katara fidgeted with her oversized coat. _

_"What is it Katara? You know you can tell me anything," Cikruq answered her ,looking at her so intently Katara felt her cheeks heat up instantly. _

_"Cikruq, you have been my best friend since we were 3 and I know this sounds crazy but..." she hesitated slightly. It was only Cikruq she urged herself on, "I really like you! I mean I think that I love you." She finished her declartion and shifted her eyes to his face._

_It was unreadable. Cikruq stood very still, muscles tense and jaw clenched._

_"I have to go Katara. Goodbye." Cikruq walked past her, a silent tear dripping down his face. He loved her but, now wasn't the time. He may never come back and he couldn't lead her on like that. _

_Katara's heart shattered. Millions of pieces seemed to rain on her lungs and she fought to catch her breath. Sobs rumbled in her chest and a knot formed in her throat that she just couldn't seem to swallow. How could he be so heartless? It had taken her 2 years to get over him. _

_Over the next years at war, Cikruq's heart was hardened. His personality took a new form and it wasn't going back._**  
**

* * *

****

A)Katara snapped out of her flashback and hopped off her bed. I think it's time to pay Cikruq a visit.

B)Katara snapped out of her flashback and hopped off her bed. I think it's time apologize to Aang.

So there you go! Vote for what should happen next!


End file.
